Dulce Venganza: El Epilogo
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: ONESHOT, Epilogo de mi Fic dulce venganza, como acabara esta historia? Que pasara con Aoshi en la carcel y Misao embarazada?


No me mateeen jajajaja Si, he tardado demasiado en hacer epilogo, lo se lo se... Solo espero k haya valido la pena y k disfruten de este Final que he escrito para mi Fic "Dulce Venganza". No pensaba hacerlo hasta acabar algunos de mis otros Fics como tengo por costumbre, pero me he levanto inspirada y No me he podido resistir a escribir este Final que lleva rondando por mi cabecita desde que acabe el Fic. Espero k les guste ya que es Mi primer One-shot tambien y k me dejn algun Rew pleasee. Un beso a todos!  
**P.D.:** RK no es mio, esto es un A/M en un Alternative Universe. 

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**EPILOGO**

Misao miraba al techo y a la vez No.  
Desde que le habian dado la baja por Maternidad se sentia terriblemente inutil, su vida siempre habia girado alrededor de su trabajo, y ahora se veia sin nada que hacer, y aunque encontrara algo que hacer tampoco la dejarian. Suspiro con mucho fastidio, se encontraba echada en su Cama desde hacia mas de una hora por culpa de sus dos Nuevos compañeros de piso desde hacia dos meses.  
Despues de encontrarselos aquel dia en la Carcel Sanosuke y Yahiko contactaron con Ella unos dias mas tarde, ofreciendose a cuidar de Ella como Aoshi les habia ordenado. Misao no tubo otra opcion que alojarlos en su Piso, al principio todo iba bien, resultaron ser unas excelentes personas y estaban pendientes de Ella a cada instante. Pero llegados sus 7 meses de embarazo, su baja por maternidad y sus constantes cambios de humor... Todo le parecia mal.  
Resoplo fastidiada, tenia muchisimas ganas de salir de aquel Piso y hacer algo productivo con su vida, pero lo mas seguro era que Sano o Yahiko estubieran en la sala, y seguro que No la dejarian salir sola jamas. Llevo su mano hasta su vientre que a lo largo de todos aquellos meses habian crecido considerablemente. Muchas veces se deprimia por verse tan gorda, cuando siempre habia tenido una cintura delgada y bonita... y verse con ese enorme bulto que le impedia mirarse los pies No era un gran estimulo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que dentro de ese bulto se encontraba su bebe era suficiente para olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Lo acaricio tiernamente, mientras una sonrisa se lucia en su Rostro. Su niño daba pataditas muy de vez en cuando, seguro que saldria tan energico como Ella y su Papa.  
Aoshi... Cuanto lo echaba de menos.  
Apenas lo habia visto hacia tres dias, despues de su ultima visita a la Prision de Kyoto, pero aun asi lo echaba de menos a cada instante. Ahora tendria que prepararse para no verlo durante algun tiempo. Cuando naciera el Bebe y tendria que esperar algun tiempo para recuperarse Ella y que el Niño estubiera fuerte. Sus visitas ya estaban contadas y odiaba tener que hacerlo... Si fuera por Ella podrian encerrarla en la Carcel con Aoshi sin ningun problema.  
Se sorprendio al oir algo de su Tripa, y No era su Hijo.  
Como ya era costumbre los antojos eran cada vez mas seguidos, y despues de haberse comido una tableta de chocolate hacia 10 minutos, le apetecia algo menos dulce. Se levanto de la Cama con mucho cuidado y abrio la Puerta de la habitacion En el Salon estaba Yahiko viendo la Tv con mucha concentracion, ponian uno de esos tipicos programas de la tarde en el que se gana dinero facil. Cuando noto su presencia apago la Tv y miro a Misao con una sonrisa.

- Quieres algo?.- Le pregunto, sabiendo que era por comida.  
- Quiero algo... picante.- Dudo Misao, no sabia que decidir.  
- Picante?.- Yahiko levanto una ceja.- Acabas de comerte una tableta de chocolate, y antes 3 porciones de la tarta de Fresas que te trajo Megumi ayer.  
- Y que?.- Hizo pucheros Misao.- Quiero algo picante, no se... Llama a un restaurante Mexicano.  
- Eres de lo que no Hay...- Viro los ojos Yahiko, levantandose hacia el telefono.

En ese instante llamaron al Timbre y Misao practicamente corrio a abrir la puerta, antes de que Yahiko le ordenara que se sentara y fuera a abrir El.  
Al otro lado de la puerta aparecio un rostro muy conocido para Misao, se trataba de Kaoru. Se habia casado hacia un mes con Kenshin y acababa de volver su viaje de Novios a la Polinesia Francesa, donde habian pasado unas maravillosas semanas. Las dos amigas nada mas verse corrieron a darse un fuerte abrazo, mientras daban grititos euforicos y Yahiko las miraba con la ceja alzada.

- Kaoru! Cuando has vuelto? Porque No me avisaste?.- Pregunto Misao sonriente.- Pasa, No te quedes ahi.  
- Volvimos ayer, pero estabamos muy cansados.- Se escuzo, mientras las dos se sentaban en la Sala.- Ademas queria darte una sorpresa.  
- Que alegria verte de Nuevo, estos dos me tienen encerreda.- Misao hizo pucheros, mirando a Yahiko de reojo.  
- Eh! Lo hacemos por tu bien!.- Se quejo el adolescente, mientras marcaba los numeros en el telefono.  
- Que te parece entonces que vayamos a tomarnos un cafe?.- La animo Kao, levantandose del Sillon.  
- Si, porfavor necesito salir!.- Grito Misao euforica, dandole un abrazo a Kaoru.  
- De eso nada, Acabo de mandar a pedir la comida Mexicana!.- Se quejo Yahiko.  
- No te preocupes, me la comere cuando llegue.- Dijo, dandole un beso en la frente al Joven y saliendo por la Puerta.  
- Yo cuidare de Ella.- Kaoru le giño un ojo y cerro la puerta tras de Ella.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sanosuke jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la Mesa, mientras No apartaba su vista de los Ojos de Aoshi, que parecia estar pensando con mucho ahinco.  
Al final Aoshi solto un enorme suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa.

- Estas preparado entonces?.- Le pregunto Sano.  
- Si, nada puede fallar.- Aoshi se mordio el labio inferior, pensando.- Ha llegado el gran dia entonces.  
- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ne.  
- Por supuesto..., Esta noche pon las Noticias.- Aoshi le giño un ojo riendose.- Por cierto... como esta Misao.  
- Bien, bien, ultimamente tiene unos antojos muy raros de comida, No para de comer.- Se quejo Sano.  
Aoshi comenzo a reir a carcajadas.- Puedo imaginarmelo, Tu, Yahiko y Misao embarazada peleando por la Comida.  
- No tienes que imaginartelo... Kenshin lo grabo en el banquete de su Boda.- Comento algo avergonzado Sano.  
- Seguro que fue todo un espectaculo.  
- No quiero imaginarme la Cara que pondra la pobre cuando vea las Noticias esta Noche.- Dijo Sano, ahora mas serio.  
- No hay otro remedio, solo quiero que este cerca alguien cuando lo vea por si le pasa algo.- Suspiro Aoshi.- Ella no debe saber nada del Plan, por si la Policia va a preguntarle.  
- De acuerdo, en cuanto salga de aqui ire a ver si Kaoru y Kenshin pueden quedarse con Ella.- Sonrio.- No te preocupes.  
- Bien... a las 8:30 empezaremos.- Aoshi se levanto de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Sagara.  
- Todo saldra bien.- Animo Sanosuke y ambos estrecharon sus manos.  
- Si esto no funciona... Destrozare mi vida y la de Ella... y la de mi Hijo.- Aoshi sentia derrumbarse, pero mas que nunca tenia que ser fuerte.- Todo depende de hoy, y nos les fallare.  
- Suerte.- Se despidio Sano, empezando a caminar hacia el control de los Funcionarios.

Aoshi lo vio irse lentamente, mientras pasaba los controles... hasta que uno de los Guardias fue a pedirle que volvier a su Celda. Ese dia era el mas importante de su vida. De que el Plan saliera como esperaba tendria que tener la mente despejada, de el dependia que su Vida y la de los seres que amaba tubiera un bonito futuro. Lo que mas deseaba era poder hacer una vida Normal junto a Misao y el pequeño que estaba por Nacer, y arriesgaria su Vida por Ello. Pronto estarian juntos de nuevo y Libres.

Sanosuke paso los controles de Nuevo y le devolvieron algunos objetos confiscados.  
Se despidio de los guardias de seguridad y camino por aquel pasillo blanca ya tan conocido entre Ellos. A medida que lo iba atravesando miraba hacia atras, para asegurarse de que ningun policia estaba cerca. Saco un movil del Bolsillo de su chaqueta y marco un numero que ya se sabia de memoria, la Persona que contesto al otro lado era nada mas y nada menos que Yahiko.

- Si.  
- Soy yo Enano.- Saludo Sanosuke, para luego alejarse el telefono del oido mientras Yahiko le insultaba.- Bien, ya has acabado.  
- Has visto a Aoshi.  
- Si, Esta listo, le he dado los ultimos detalles del Plan.- Miro su reloj de pulsera.- Te espero aqui en una hora aproximadamente, ya sabes donde.  
- Crees que todo esto salga bien? No me creo que ya sea el dia.  
- Pues lo es y tenemos que estar seguros de que todo saldra bien, por el Bien de Aoshi y de Misao.  
- Si.  
- Hablando de Misao... donde esta esa Comadreja?.- Pregunto, acordandose de la peticion de Aoshi.  
- Kaoru volvio de su viaje de Bodas y la saco para tomar algo, porque.  
- Aoshi quiere que este acompañada cuando se de la Noticia.  
- Entonces no hay problema, Kaoru la cuidara bien.  
- Bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, El plan acaba de comenzar.- Ordeno Sanosuke.  
- Una hora, solo necesito eso, esperame.  
- Ok.

Cerro el movil impulsivamente, volviendo a meterselo en el Bolsillo de la chaqueta, mientras en esos momentos cruzaba la puerta de salida de la Carcel, donde habia un guardia al que sonrio amablemente. Salio al aparcamiento y se metio dentro del viejo coche. Antes de arrancar e ir hacia el punto de reunion con Yahiko respiro profundamente, puso en marcha el cronometro de su Reloj y arranco haciendo un enorme ruido. Era el momento.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Dos mujeres reian a carcajadas dentro de la pequeña cafeteria con decoracion Hippie, donde sole se encontraban algunas personas mas.  
Su conversacion fue interrumpida por el Movil de una de Ellas. Kaoru se disculpo y busco dentro de su Bolso hasta que dio con el aparatito, lo miro bien y despues de unos instantes tecleando, volvio a guardarlo y miro de nuevo a Misao, que aprovecho la pausa para tomar un poco mas de su zumo.

- Era Kenshin, me mando un mensaje.- Comento Kao.- Le habia dicho que iria a verte y me ha enviado que si quieres quedarte a cenar con Nosotros.  
- No se Kaoru... Desconoces lo mucho que como ultimamente, ademas... Yahiko ya me encargo la cena.- Intento ser modesta Misao.  
- Puedes comerla en otro momento, Nos gustaria que cenaras con Nosotros.- Kao insistia.  
- Vale..., pero solo si cocina Kenshin.  
- Ya lo esta haciendo.- Informo.- Y gracias por el voto de confianza.  
Misao rio a carcajadas.- No te lo tomes a Mal, peor cocinas de pena.  
- Lo se...- Kaoru hizo pucheros.- No se si decirle a Okon que me enseñe.  
- Deberias.- Misao se termino su Zumo de un trago.- Cuentame, que tal en la Polinesia Francesa.  
- No te imaginas, Que islas mas maravillosas, Playas de arena blanca, agua cristalina, fiestas a todas horas...- Enumero la Sra. Himura.- Y kenshin mas romantico que Nunca.  
- Ya te veo, has venido morenita.- Rio Misao.- Ya me tendras que contar con mas calma cuanto de romantico estaba Kenshin.  
- Indiscreta.  
Ambas comenzaron a reir de Nuevo.  
- Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi Vida.- Una dulce sonrisa aparecio en su Rostro.- Todabia no me hago a la idea de que estoy casada.  
- Tu Boda fue tan bonita... Ojala Yo algun dia pueda tener una asi.- Misao se entristecio, al pensar que era algo imposible.  
- No te desanimes Misao... La tendras.- Kaoru le cogio de la mano.- Tienes que ser fuerte.  
- Lo se.- Sonrio con tristeza.  
- Oye, Y como esta el pequeño?.- Cambio de tema rapidamente, tocandole el vientre.- Veo que ya da pataditas.  
- No para, es muy inquieto.- Dijo Misao algo mas contenta.- El Medico dice que esta sano y fuerte, y que sera un Niño muy grande.  
- Como su Papa.  
- Si... Seguro que sale igual que a Aoshi.  
- Y... ya tienes Nombre?.- Otra vez se dio cuenta de que habia metido la pata.  
- No, aun No se nos ocurre ninguno.- De nuevo fueron interrumpidas por el Movil de Kaoru.- Otro mensaje.  
- Si, de Kenshin.- Anuncio, mientras tecleaba de nuevo en su telefono movil.- Dice que la cena estara preparada dentro de nada, vamos¿  
- Ok, dejame pagar la cuenta.- Misao se levanto, mientras sacaba la cartera de su Bolso.- Ya que me vas a invitar a Cenar.

Kaoru decidio no llevarle la contraria. Cuando Misao se empeñaba en algo era imposible contradecirla, y no queria imaginarse como seria estando embarazada de tantos meses. Despues de pagar la cuenta se fueron en el coche de Kaoru hacia el Piso que Ella y Kenshin compartian en uno de los Barrios de Tokyo. Alli ya las esperaba Kenshin con la comida servida en la Mesa y viendo un partido por la Tv.

- Hola Koii, ya llegamos, tardamos mucho?.- Pregunto Kao, mientras besaba a su Esposo.  
- No, acabao de servir la Cena, hola Misao!.- Saludo Ken, dandole un abrazo a su Amiga.  
- Vaya Ken, ahora que estas casado se te ve como mas responsable.- Bromeo Misao.- Que tal estas.  
- Feliz, y mucho mas ahora que te veo, como esta Aoshi.  
- Encerrado.- Contesto Ella riendo, mientras dejaba su Bolso en la percha de la entrada.- Esta bien, gracias por preguntar.  
- Me alegro de que estes mas contenta, y el Bebe.  
- Listo para salir por lo que siento, No para de dar pataditas, me tiene molida.- Rio Misao.  
- Nos sentamos ya a cenar? La comida se enfria.- Ofrecio Kao, sentandose a la Mesa.  
- Sera mejor que llame a Yahiko, antes de que se preocupe.- Misao cogio su Movil y marco.  
- Y bien?.- Le pregunto Kaoru, mientras le servia la Cena, Misao llevaba un rato con el Movil pegado a la Oreja.  
- No lo coje... Estara durmiendo.- Se encogio de hombros.- Bueno, que aproveche.

La cena transcurrio con normalidad, mientras el Matrimonio le contaba a Misao todas sus anecdotas en sus Tropicales vacaciones de Luna de Miel. El ambiente era agradable y la Cena que habia preparado Kenshin era delciosa como siempre, Misao deseaba que llegaran de sus vacaciones para librarse de Sano y Yahiko y del Piso donde la habian tenido secuestrada. Despues de la Cena tomaron un poco de tarta que habian comprado especialmente ese Dia y despues se sentaron en la Sala, Kenshin y Kao a tomar un poco de licor y Misao licor sin alcohol, por el Niño. Siguieron charlando con tranquilidad, todabia era las 9:30 de la Noche y era muy temprano para acabar la velada.  
Kenshin puso la Tv, mientras Misao y Kaoru seguian conversando... de cosas de Mujeres.

- En serio, tenias que haberlo visto, era precioso.- Le contaba asombrada Kaoru.  
- Y porque No lo compraste.  
- Como si tubiera dinero para gastarmelo en un vestido de Gucci.- Ambas rieron.- Algun dia comprare uno y sere feliz al completo.  
- Como eres...- Susurro Misao.- Como ves mi Ropa deja mucho que desear, odio la Moda pre-mama.  
- Pero si estas guapisima.  
- Estoy como una vaca!.- Se quejo Misao, mientras comia su segundo trozo de tarta.- Y encima No paro de comer.  
- Recuerda que te tienes que alimentar por dos.- Dijo dulcemente Kaoru, acariciandole la tripa.- Toda esa gordura es tu Hijo.  
- Chicas! Miren!.- Llamo la atencion Kenshin, mientras subia el Volumen del Televisor.  
- Pero que modales son esos Kenshin?.- Reprendio Kaoru, dandole un golpe en la cabeza con el Cojin del sofa.  
- Tienen que ver esto, Lo digo en serio.- El rostro de su Esposo era serio y preocupado.- Ha pasado algo, en la Carcel de Kyoto.  
- Que?.- Grito Misao, quitandole el mando a Ken y subiendo el Volumen.

Los tres se quedaron observando el Televisor con curiosidad, en el se veian imagenes de la Carcel de Kyoto, donde se encontraba Aoshi, mientras entrevistaban a algunos Policias y al Alcaide de la Carcel, en esos Momento hablaba el Locutor, detras de El se veia la entrada de la Carcel y varias ambulancias y coches de Bomberos que pusieron el Corazon de Misao al limite de palpitaciones.

Locutor: " No se sabe cual ha sido el Origen del Fuego, lo unico que se sabe es que ha empezado hace menos de una hora en una de las Celdas del sur del Edificio, donde se alojaban dos presos recien encarcelados. Los guardias fueron rapidos al avisar a los servicios de emergencia, pero se cuentan varias personas heridas y dos muertos. Por lo visto la ayuda vino demasiado tarde y el Fuego deboro la Celda en cuestion de Minutos. Hay una docena de Presos intoxicados por el Humo y un guardia con quemaduras leves, de momento No sabemos las identidades de los dos Fallecidos, sabemos que eran los ocupantes de la Celda incendiada y que No tubieron oportunidad de escapar de su terrible destino".

- Dios mio...- Susurro Kaoru, llevandose las manos a la Boca.  
- Porfavor, que No sea Aoshi.- Rogaba Misao, con lagrimas en los Ojos y sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente su vientre.  
- Misao, mantente tranquila, No ha podido ser Aoshi.- Intento tranquilizar Kenshin, al ver como Misao empezaba a ponerse peligrosamente nerviosa.- Calmate, El esta bien.  
- Esperen, dicen algo mas.- Señalo Kao.

Locutor: " Nos llegan nuevos datos. Ya se saben las identidades de los dos muertos en el Incendio de estar Noche... En estos momentos pondremos los retratos y Nombres de los Fallecidos."

Misao agarro posesivamente su Tripa, mientras su corazon paraba por unos segundos, mientras los Nombres y fotos de los Muertos aparecian en la Pantalla. Kaoru agarro con fuerza la mano de su marido al ver el Primer Nombre, un tal "Takeo Iwamura", aparecio la foto de un Hombre lleno de tatuajes, con cara de pocos amigos y muy delgado, El locutor comenzo a contar cosas de su Vida antes de que apareciera la segunda foto y Nombre.  
Misao sintio como su hijo habia dado un giro dentro de su vientre... en el momento en que aparecio el segundo Nombre.  
"Aoshi Shinomori.  
Despues su Foto.  
Algunos minutos de silencio pasaron, mientras en la Habitacion solo se oia la Informacion de Aoshi que contaba el Locutor. Kaoru empezo a llorar irremediablemente, aferrandose a su Marido. Ambos miraron a Misao derepente. Ella no era capas de reaccionar, No podia ser verdad lo que habia visto y oido... Aoshi estaba muerto. Una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla, mientras sentia como todo su mundo se desmoronaba en cuestion de segundos, mientras se daba cuenta de que le habia perdido para siempre. Definitivamente estaba destinada a la desgracia. Como un impulso se levanto, aun con sus manos aferrandose a su vientre, asustando a Kaoru y Kenshin, que se levantaron a continuacion, intentando acercarse a Ella.

- Misao... Misao sientate de nuevo porfavor.- Pedia Kaoru, per cuando estaba apunto de tocarla Ella se alejo rapidamente.  
- Esta muerto.- Susurro Misao, mirandoles como si fueran fantasmas.  
- Misao tienes que calmarte!.- Rogo a gritos Kaoru, mientras veia como su Amiga se acercaba lentamente a la puerta.  
- Como me pides eso!.- Le grito, haciendo que el matrimonio se sobresaltara.- Esta muerto.  
- Misao por favor...- Kenshin le ofrecio su Mano.- Tienes que relajarte, por Tu Hijo.  
- Mi hijo...- Una sonrisa desvariante aparecio su Rostro, ahora rios de lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

Sin dar aviso abrio la puerta de salida y corrio escaleras abajo, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru corrian detras de Ella alertados. Si daba un paso en falso y caia por las escaleras podria perder al Niño y matarse Ella. Misao corrio a mas no poder, casi saltando los escalones. El primer impulso que tubo era correr hacia Kyoto, asegurarse de que decian la Verdad, Aoshi no podia estar muerto. Casi llegando a la Salida del Edifcio Ken logro alcanzarla y agarrarla de un brazo, pero Ella se resistia fuertemente.

- Dejadme! Sueltame!.- Gritaba, mientras algunos vecinos empezaban a salir de sus casas al oir el escandalo.  
- Misao! Recapacita!.- Kenshin la agarraba con fuerza, pero con miedo de hacerle daño.- No puedes hacer nada.  
- Si puedo! Puedo Morirme e ir con El!.- Sono como un grito de muerte, antes de que Misao perdiera completamente las fuerzas y se desmayara en brazos de Kenshin.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin, mientras lloraba amargamente, Ninguno podia todabia creerse que fuera verdad.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Dos semanas habian pasado desde el Incendio de la Carcel de Kyoto.  
Las Dos semanas mas duras que Misao habia vivido. Durante ese Tiempo habia tenido que pasar por las pruebas mas duras de su Vida, mientras entraba en los 8 meses de gestacion de su Hijo y su Medico le habia dicho que por su Estado animico era muy probable que el Parto se adelantara. Habia tenido que soportar los interrogatorios de la Policia sobre lo que sabia acerca de Aoshi, Como los funcionarios de la carcel le entregaban los pocos objetos personales que habian sobrevivido a las llamas, El que no le dieran el cuerpo de Aoshi para darle un entierro como debia ser, ya que de El a penas habian quedado algunas Cenizas.  
Su vida se convirtio en un Infierno durante edad dos semanas. Tubo el gran apoyo de sus amigos, y acepto la propuesta de Sanosuke y Yahiko de mudarse fuera de la gran ciudad. Seria otro gran paso de su Vida, ya que quedaria lejos de sus amigos Kao y Kenshin, pero era lo mejor, debia irse de aquella Ciudad y empezar una nueva vida, con su Hijo. Ya no habia vuelta atras, No podia negarle la vida al Niño ni a Ella misma... Por mucho que amara a Aoshi y quisiera morirse con El.  
Llego el Dia en el que Sanosuke, Ella y Yahiko viajarian a Okinawa a vivir. El sitio que habia elegido Sanosuke y que segun El le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa en su Nuevo hogar. A Kaoru le costo mucho aceptar que Misao se fuera a vivir fuera de la isla, al igual que Kenshin, pero Sabian que lo mejor para Ella era dejar los viejos recuerdos atras y comenzar una vida totalmente Nueva, donde no la atormentara ningun oscuro pasado.  
Misao y Kaoru se abrazaban fuertemente por fuera del Piso que habia sido de Makimachi desde que habia llego a Tokyo en busca de un Nuevo futuro cuando era una Jovencita.

- Te echare mucho de menos amiga.- Lloro Misao, regalandole una tierna sonrisa a la Sra. Himura.  
- De eso nada Misao, Nos veremos muy pronto, cuando nazca el Pequeño Aoshi.- Intento animar Kaoru.- Para conocerle y conocer tu Nuevo hogar.  
- Prometemelo.- Hizo pucheros Misao, mientras las dos reian.  
- No dudes de mi palabra, Misao ire cuantas veces pueda a visitarte, y espero que tu tambien vengas algun dia.  
- Por supuesto, cuando Pueda.- Prometio Misao.- Aunque sera dentro de algun tiempo la Proxima vez que vuelva a ver esta Ciudad.  
- Bueno Misao...- Kenshin decidio despedirse ya.- Has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y una gran compañera de trabajo.  
- Digo lo mismo de Ti Himura.- Ambos se abrazaron.- Nos veremos pronto tambien.  
- Ninguno de los dos podriamos aguantar mucho sin verte.- Rio Kenshin.- Espero que tengas buen viaje, y que Nos llames en cuanto llegues.  
- No se preocupes, de eso Nos encargamos Nosotros.- Interrumpio Sano.- Encantados de conocerlos Chicos.  
- El gusto es nuestro.- Respondio Kaoru.  
- No seas maleducado Yahiko, despidete!.- Le ordeno Sano a Gritos.  
El adolescente se bajo del Coche y estrecho las manos del Matrimonio Himura.- Nos vemos.  
- Disculpenle, No es muy sociable que digamos.- Dijo Sano, dandole un golpe en la cabeza.- Eres un bruto Enano.  
- Cuidense, Los quiero mucho.- Lloro Misao, mientras Sanosuke hacia que se sentara en la parte de atras del Coche.  
- Y nosotros a Ti!.- Grito Kao, despues de que cerrara la puerta del Auto.

Sanosuke se despidio con la mano antes de meterse en el asiento del Piloto y arrancar el Coche.  
Empezaban su viaje hacia su Nuevo hogar.

Mientras estaban en el Barco rumbo a Okinawa Misao miraba por la borda, pensando en el gran paso que estaba dando en su Vida. Uno de los tantos que ya habia dado, uno mas de Ellos, pero con diferencia el mas Importante. Primero fue hacerce Onni con su abuelo, despues de que murieran sus Padres, cuando el Dojo fue quemado y todos murieron se adentro en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, sin Nada mas que Ella misma, y consiguio llegar a ser una gran detective del cuerpo especial de Policia... y ahora, despues de la Muerte del Hombre al que mas habia amado en su vida y Padre de su Hijo... Viajaba a otro lugar, en busca de un nuevo hogar, una nueva oportunidad de vivir, esta vez acompañada de dos buenos amigos que la cuidarian. Sanosuke le habia hablado de que habia encontrado un buen sitio donde vivir en Okinawa, un viejo Dojo que podrian reformar y dar clases en El. A Misao al principio ni queria oir hablar de Nada, pero viendo las cirscunstancia lo de Mudarse y empezar un Nuevo negocio como profesora de Kempo no era mala idea... Por fin tendria una vida de paz. Acepto la propocision de Sanosuke, sin pensar en consecuencias ni razones, y alli estaba, encaminada hacia el destino una vez mas.

Yahiko aparco el Coche frente a un viejo Dojo, bastante grande, pero que a primera vista necesitaba bastantes reparaciones.  
El adolescente golpeo a Sanosuke, que dormia dando ronquidos en el asiento del Copiloto desde hacia mas de una hora que habian desembarcado, y se bajo del Coche junto a Misao, para contemplar la Casa con mas detalle.  
Misao se bajo lentamente y miro de arriba a abajo el Dojo. Si, estaba muy viejo y estropeado, pero era enorme y con algunas reformas quedaria estupendo para dar clases y vivir alli como reyes. Sanosuke se puso a su lado y la miro de reojo con una sonrisa, esperando algun comentario.

- Y bien? Que te parece nuestro nuevo Hogar? Aun te sigue pareciendo una locura lo que hemos hecho?.- Pregunto Sano, orgulloso al ver la sonrisa de Misao.  
- A mi si me parece una Locura, que basura de Casa es esa?.- Se quejo Yahiko, a continuacion recibio un golpe bien merecido en la cabeza de parte de Ella.  
- Es perfecta Sano!.- Opino Ella, empezando a caminar en su direccion.- No le hagas caso.  
- Sabia que te gustaria.- Sagara hincho su pecho con orgullo.  
- Bueno, vamos a verla.- Dijo con desanimo Yahiko, caminando tras Ella, pero fue parado por Sanosuke de golpe.- Que haces.  
- Deja que entre Ella sola.- Susurro Sano, giñandole un ojo a Yahiko.  
- Entiendo.- Sonrio el Joven.- Vamos a bajar el Equipaje, entonces.

Misao abrio la puerta cuidadosamente, hacia bastante ruido, asi que lo primero que penso era que debia engrasar todas las bisagras de la casa.  
La entrada era bastante amplia, como un resividor y tenia unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso. Ya tenia algunos muebles preparados, seguramente la vendia amueblada. Se quito los zapatos en la entrada y comenzo a investigar por los pasilos. Habian varias habitaciones, Cocina grande, comedor, un par de baños... No estaba nada mal. Con una buena mano de pintura y algunos arreglos mas vivirian en una autentica Mansion. La segunda planta era mas Pequeña, pero seguia teniendo algunas habitaciones mas y otro baño. Desde la ventana de una de las habitacion vio que habia en precioso jardin central que daba al Dojo que se encontraba detras de la Casa. Empezaba a darle grandes planes a ese Jardin.  
Entonces vio algo que le llamo la atencion, la puerta del Dojo estaba abierta y oia a alguien entrenando en El. Penso que seria algun intruso que aprovechaba que la Casa estaba abandonada para practicar alli y No dudo en bajar pesadamente a dejarle las cosas claras.  
Cruzo el patio con cuidado, el Cesped estaba muy crecido y casi No podia ver lo que pisaba. Se acerco con cautela a la Puerta, oia con mas claridad los pasos de la persona en el Interior del Dogo. Se asomo por el Shoji y se quedo imprecionada, pudo contemplar a un Hombre muy alto y vestido con una Yukata entrenar con una Shinai tranquilamente. En un arranque de valor abrio el Shoji de una vez, haciendo que el Hombre se virara y... lo que vio la dejo clavada en el Suelo.

- No puede ser.- Susurro para si Misma, mientras sus piernas perdian fuerza y caia al suelo de rodillas.

Unos profundos ojos azules la observaban atentamente.  
El hombre que entrenaba tranquilamente en su Dojo era un Hombre alto, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello azabache. Un hombre que jamas podria olvidar en su Vida y que mas amaba.  
Aoshi Shinomori la observaba aun con la Shinai en la mano, parecia sorprendido de verla, pero No tanto como Ella de verle a El. Una enorme sonrisa empezo a surgir en su Rostro, era El, sin duda alguna era Aoshi. Misao habia entrado en una situacion de Shock completa, le observaba como si fuera un fantasma y cuando El tiro la Shinai al suelo algo en su interior tiro del Gatillo y como si se leyeran las mentes corrieron a abrazarse el uno al otro, como si efectivamente Aoshi hubiera resucitado de entre los muertos.  
El al sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos supo que todo habia salido bien, que ya no habia nada a lo que temer, que podrian hacer la vida que siempre qusieron. La apreto con fuerza, No queria soltarla nunca mas, al igual que Ella, que se aferro a Aoshi, como si de un momento a otro Aoshi desapareciera de su Vida, otra vez.

- Me estoy volviendo Loca, Tu estas muerto.- Susurro Ella, mientras lagrimas cruzaban su Rostro.  
- No lo estoy Misao, estoy vivo y No te dejare sola Nunca mas.- Dijo a su oido, para despues agarrar su Rostro entre sus manos.- Siento que tubieras que pasar por todo esto, para que estubieramos juntos de Nuevo.  
Un silencio de pocos segundos estubo presente entre Ellos, hasta que Misao comenzo a propinarle golpes a Aoshi, mientras este intentaba defenderse como podia.  
- Eres un cabron!.- Gritaba Ella a cada golpe.- Como pudiste darme este susto! Realmente crei que habias muerto.  
- Era necesario, No debias saber nada!.- Se defendia El, entre Risas.  
- Necesario! Casi me muero Yo!.- Aoshi decidio que era suficiente y la cogio de las muñecas con fuerza.- No vuelvas a hacerme esto Aoshi Shinomori.  
- No sera nunca mas necesario.- Sonrio El, despues la agarro de la Nuca y la Beso profundamente, mientras Ella bajaba las defensas y se dejaba caer en sus brazos.

Se besaron durante minutos seguidos, Necesitaban ese beso, saber que todo era verdad y que ya nada podia separarles, nunca mas. Se acariciaron y mimaron, aprovechando el Tiempo perdido, abrazandose como si quisieran fundirse en uno. Despues de su largo beso separaron sus caras, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y sonreirse.

- Te amo.- Susurro Aoshi.  
- Y Yo a ti.- Misao apoyo su rostro en su pecho.- Cuanto te amo Aoshi.  
- Tenemos toda una vida para demostrarnoslo, Ahora si.- La beso en el cabello.  
- Como hiciste para salir de la Carcel?.- Pregunto Misao, separandose de Nuevo de El para mirarle.- La policia creia que habias muerto en ese incendio.  
- En eso consistia el Plan, estubimos planeandolo durante mucho tiempo, No podia fallar.  
- Ninguno de tus planes ha fallado nunca que Yo recuerde.- Rio Misao.  
- Este no fue la excepcion, aproveche el Incendio para escapar de la Carcel con total Normalidad.- Informo Aoshi.- Gracias a Sanosuke supe todos los codigos, salidas de emergencia y otros detalles que debia saber para escapar de la Prision sin dejar huella, provoque el incendio y todo funciono perfectamente. Despues solo tube que utilizar un carnet falso para viajar hasta aqui y empezar a forjar un Nuevo hogar, para cuando tu llegaras.  
- Aoshi... Como no me extraña... Nunca cambiaras.- Rio Misao, abrazandole.- Pero como es que encontraron tu Cadaver en la Celda.  
- No era Yo.- El rostro de Aoshi se oscurecio.- Logicamente.  
- Quien era?.- Misao le miro asustada, pensando que ya habia dejado algun pobre cadaver alli para que lo confundieran con El.  
- Pues...- Aoshi bajo la mirada, para dar un suspiro.  
- No me digas que...!.- Misao le cogio el rostro con las manos.  
- Eran de un pobre perro que murio atropellado en la Autopista.- Sonrio Aoshi, mientras Misao abria los ojos sorprendida.  
- Otra vez! Te digo que No me des esos sustos! Pense que habias matado a alguien!.- Grito Misao, dandole mas golpes en el pecho.  
Aoshi no podia evitar reir a carcajadas.- Me encanta ver tu Cara de sorpresa, estas preciosa.  
- Adulador... Ni creas que lo arreglaras todo asi, Tienes que pagar el susto que me lleve por tu culpa.- A Misao se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.- Cuando pense que habias muerto de verdad.  
- No llores...- Susurro Aoshi, abrazandola de nuevo, mientras Ella se desahogaba en su pecho.- Es tiempo de ser felices Misao, No de llorar.  
- Lloro de felicidad.- Dijo Ella entre sollozos.  
Aoshi la beso de nuevo, durante largo rato, acariciandola con posesividad hasta llegar a su vientre que estaba considerablemente mas abultado. Lo agarro entre sus manos y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, mientras Misao le contemplaba, orgullosa de llevar a su Hijo dentro de Ella, contenta de ver la felicidad que reflejaba el Rostro de Aoshi al sentir entre sus manos el vientre donde su Hijo crecia.  
- Cuanto le queda?.- Pregunto, sin apartar la mirada del Bulto.  
- Pocas semanas, tres como mucho.- Contesto Misao.- Tenia miedo de pasar el Parto Yo sola.  
- Ya no lo pasaras, estare Contigo, como tiene que ser.- Le dio un beso fugaz en los Labios.- Como es nuestro destino, estar Juntos.  
- Siempre crei que mi destino era estar Sola.- Le abrazo Ella.  
- Yo tambien.- Aoshi solto un suspiro.- Pero luchamos contra El, y ganamos.  
- Si, ganamos.

**AHORA SI... FIN!.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que romanticon me salio el final jajajajajaj bueno, pues me gusto! aunque no se si fue buena idea terminarlo con Misao diciendo "Si, ganamos" jajajaja weno ya sta exo, Espero que opinen los mismo mis amados lectores y que les haya gustado este Fin de verdad. Solo espero que me manden Reviews para saber que les ha parecido y agradecerle a los k me dejaron Rew en el ultimo capitulo de Dulce Venganza, sin Ellos no hibiera hecho epilogo: **Akatsuki, Shaeko, mao86, Cristy-girl, Alexandra Shinomori, Juli, Ali-chan6, Herema, Gabyhyatt, Bizcochia U-u y HADA**. Gracias a todos! y muchos besos!.


End file.
